Consequences
by X59
Summary: Your home in Bellwood and everything is supposed to be ok, because Vilgax is somewhere lost space, Kevin is still stuck in the null void, Animo is prison, and Ghostfreak is dead. Except hes not dead, otherwise how could you hear his voice in your dreams?


Your home in Bellwood and everything is supposed to be ok, because Vilgax is somewhere lost space, Kevin is still stuck in the null void, Animo is prison, and Ghostfreak is dead.

Except hes not dead, otherwise how could you hear his voice in your dreams.

At first you pass off as a nightmare, because he should be dead, and you've seen him, die twice and he shouldn't get a third change at life, because that wouldn't make sense.

The Omnitrix doesn't make a lot of sense either.

You keep silent about it because Zs'Skayr, ghostfreak's true name, prevents you from talking about it and you hate him and he hates you and your both stuck.

Their our moments when your in control because afterall its your body, why shouldn't you be in control. Zs'Skayr laughs in the back of your mind and you shiver.

Their are moments when your body is moving and your not doing anything because this is when he holds all the power. To make you hurt he hurts you, because he cuts your arms and he feels no pain but you do and you want to scream and cry. You wonder if he does it because the omnitrix will not respond to him.

Their are rare moments when neither one of you are in control, and yet in control at the same thing. This only happens twice.

The first it happens your a having a bad day and arm hurts because Zs'Skayr's a dick, then Cash and J.T. are being assholes and for one moment your lost and hes lost because neither are controling your body and you both are because for that one moment your one, no Ben and no Zs'Skayr, someone new and you,he, whatever that is wants to kill both Cash and J.T.

The union ends and your disgusted and horrified.

Your twelve the second and last time it happens.

Vilgax returns and hes killed your dog and he nearly kills your parents and the fury runs your body and then you and the ghost are one and as cannonbolt you both slam into him and all two? three? of you fall into a canyon, and cannonbolt is gone and vilgax is screaming.

Because the black tentacles are ramming into him, and this being that your apart of is laughing, and now theirs another voice in your head.

* * *

You find a play ground and its night and you covered in blood.

You sit on the swing and laugh.

Laugh as Zy'Skayr screams apart plunging the world into darkness.

Laugh as Vilgax, because you absorbed his soul, is saying, no commanding because thats what does, you to conquer the world.

And Ben hates you, hates Vilgax, Hates Zy'Skayr, Hates the Omnitrix, and hates everything else he can think of and your confused because you are Ben right?

"Ben!" You turn your head and theres a girl your age running to you.

Shes your height and she has orange hair and you know shes your cousin and not your cousin, and the voices are talking again.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" You hear the horror in her voice and your confusion must of shown of your face and you see she hand you her compact mirror and you finally see what you look it.

Your covered in your blood, but its not your blood because its green and your human, right? Yet Vilgax's apart of you so it is your blood and you have his red eyes.

Your hair pure white and you think of the white of Zs'Skayr.

Your skins all pale and you think year Ben got really really sick and nearly died. But you.... your Ben right?

Gwen, shes grabbing your arm and taking about a family, thats yours and not yours, and wanting to take you the hospital, and you grab by the neck.

For you finally understand who you are.

"Ben..what...are...." You speak and its not Ben's voice and its Vilgax's or Zy'Skayr, because its your own unique softly spoken voice.

"The voices are gone." You tell and then throw her to the ground and smile a creepy demented smile, and you can feel the smell fear on her as you transform because the omnitrix is yours now and no one can stop you because you are you and your not Vilgax, Zy'Skayr or Ben. Your mix of of all of them and you are your own unique person and to start laugh.

Gwen starts to turn and your infront of her because of the speedster alien, and you've forgotten the name Ben called it because you never knew it in the first place.

You laugh as you change back into yourself and before Gwen can ask whats going your hands are around her neck and choking and you stare and you smile your own sadistic smrik.

"I'm not Vilgax." Your whisper is soft and her green eyes are filled with confusion as she tries to fight to you off.

"I'm not Zy'Skayr." She doesn't know the name and shes losing her battle and you smile.

"I'm not Ben." Because Ben could, would, never do something like this.

You lean in real close and whisper the name you've picked out for self, and you think of a prince, no a king, with white hair like you.

"I am Arthas." And you snap her neck and she falls instantly dead.

You remember the voices last desires as they finally became one and ceased existing as a single persons.

Vilgax's demanded conquest.

Zy'Skayr's desire for a plan of darkness.

Ben wanting everything dead.

You laugh because you have three daddies, and you remember that Ben's friend Mark has two mommies, and your laughing because your hate your fathers and yet their are you so you hate yourself.

You then giggle because Gwen's dead which means you've killed your auntie-cousin? and you know that your family, because Ben is one of your fathers, is looking for your father who is dead, yet lives through you like your other fathers do.

"Tennyson!" You hear the yell and laugh some more because you have no intention of dieing and before Animo can even blink your hand is through him and holding his heart.

So you laugh because you can hear police sirens in the distance and you hate your fathers, which means you hate yourself, but you hate your family the most because they represent what you never had.

So smile and know they and everyone will soon die because your the son of the Warlord Vilgax, the Demonic Zy'Skayr, and heroic Benjamin Tennyson, and you contain powers of the omnitrix.

And you hate your fathers, so you hate yourself. Yet you can't stand hating yourself, but you smile and laugh and activate the self destruct system.

* * *

First off I have no idea where the hell this came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so figured why not post it.

Second for those who may be confused the first set you's refer to Ben, and then after the line the second set refer to Arthas.


End file.
